Awkward friendship
by actuallyawesomeal101
Summary: Roxas and Sora are both bi but neither of them know it. what will happen when one of them tells the other about how they feel... ok, ok, ok, i know i suck at summaries but just read it.
1. Chapter 1

**So this another fanfic about my little roxy. My next one is going to be Roxas and axel…**

Roxas and Sora: Confession time…

**Roxas' P.O.V.**

Ok some people think me and Sora are brothers. We are not brothers. Just really close friends that look a lot alike. So now that I got that cleared up I can start. I've known Sora all my life and we are kind of like brothers. We are both in high school. It's our senior year. We have gone through the changes of the body and I've seen Sora differently now. Some would call it a crush but I call it an animal. I know for a fact that he doesn't like me. He's straight. I on the other hand am bi. He doesn't know it but how do you tell your best friend that's a guy that your bi. Whatever, at least were friends and we can see each other. If I tell him he will be too freaked out to even look at me. That's what happened to Riku. That's what will happen to me.

**Soars' P.O.V.**

I'm so happy today. Roxas and I haven't had a day where it's just us in months! Ok so need my favorite P.J.'s, clothes for tomorrow, and my toothbrush. Check, check, and check. I'm so happy, I'm going to sleep over and we are to play video games watch T.V. everything fun! The only problem is that this might be the only chance to tell him how I feel…

**Roxas' P.O.V.**

Everything is clean, dinner is made and I took bath. Tonight I will tell him. I will confess everything. I hope he doesn't hate me after this…. I don't want to be like Riku, and get shut out of his life because of stupid puberty…..UGH! _DING DONG _he's here! "Hey Sora" I went to hug him but he got there first, hugging the breath out of me. "Agh…Sor…I…can't…breathe…!"

"Oh" he said letting me go, "so you live here now…"

"Yeah… it's bigger."

"Yepp…so watcha want to do first?"

"Ummmm…I made dinner…but if you're not hungry we could play video games…"

"You know me! I'm always hungry!" he said plopping down on one of the bar stools. I sat a plate down with veggies down in front of him.

"Awww…do I have to eat them?" he said with a frown/pout face.

"It's the only reason you got to stay the night. All I have to do is make sure you eat your veggies."

"Awww, my Roxy cares about me!" his big blue eyes were staring at me. I could feel myself blushing so much I got up and got my plate.

"Why do you blush so much, Roxy?"

"I don't know…" I was being 99.99% serious with that 0.01% of sarcasm.

"Whatever, at least it's cute." Did he just say I'm cute? Yes, yes he did…OMG!

"There you go again! You're blushing!" He was pointing at me smiling. I slapped his finger down.

"It's not nice to point." I couldn't finish that sentence without smiling. "Eat your veggies and you can get my extra special sundae tonight."

"I would've gotten it anyway…" he probably didn't think I could hear him but I did. He was nibbling his veggies trying to make it look like torture so he didn't have to eat them, but I made him anyway…

"ROOOOOOXASSSSSSSS!"

"What now Sora!?"

"IM DONE WITH MY VEEEGGGIESSSSS"

"Ok then, was it hard just to eat them?" I said taking the veggie plate and setting down another one with, what Sora would call real food. The second I put down the plate he attacked the food like he hadn't eaten in days.

_Ten minutes later_

**Soras' P.O.V.**

"Argh, you beat me once again!"

"Oh don't worry Sora"

"You cheated! You always do!"

"Really?" oh Roxy is going to make a bet…

"Yes really."

"fine." What no bet? Something's wrong…

"Roxy, is something wrong?" I went across the couch to sit next to him. "Roxy?" I was truly worried.

"It's nothing Sor"

"It obviously something because you would make a bet if I said you were cheating or something."

"Sora,"

"Roxy,"

"Sora, I have a question."

"Go ahead. Shoot"

"Umm, are you a homophobe?"

"…no…why…?" OMG I HOPE HES GAY!

"Well…I'm a bi-sexual"

"You…are…?"

**let me know what you thought. R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So what I thought I would do is stray away from my little Roxy, and I'm making a Zexion and Demyx fanfic. Also don't get mad at me. When you read you'll understand. But I have a feeling that Sora lovers will freak…so on with the show!**

**Sora's P.O.V.**

"Yes Sora I am!"

"Stop getting mad!"

"Why? You probably hate me…"

"No I don't….why would I?"

"Because you're best friend is bi? I don't know? You did the same to Riku…"

"I only did that because he liked me and I liked some else. But we still talk and hang out just not as much."

"That's the problem Sora!"

"What's the problem?"

"I like you…" he said starting to cry.

"You…do…?"

"Yeah…"

"OH MY GOD! I like you too!"

Roxas just froze right there starting to blush. "You like me back?"

"Yeah…that's why I and Riku don't really talk. I told him who I like and he didn't like it."

"Oh…" he said blushing

"So what now?" I really didn't know what to do after all this…

"I don't know…how about this…" he leaned in to kiss me. I returned it in an instant. I was too happy to even care that I was still hungry.

"Roxas…too…fast…"

He pulled back both of us blushing "sorry…"

"Whatever, so does this make us a couple?"

"If you want? I hope so"

"Yes!"

"Ok then, we is now I guess…"

"What do you want to do now?"

"Well I know that your favorite video game is super Mario so you wanna play?"

He knows me too well "yes!"

"It's hooked up in my room. You go up and set the game up ill clean up real quick."

"K!"

**Roxas' P.O.V.**

He likes me. He likes me back. We are a couple.

_EEEEEEEEKKKKKKK! _

That came from upstairs! "SORA?!"

No answer… oh shit. I ran up the stairs and got to my bedroom door to find it was locked…

**Sora's P.O.V.**

"What do you want Riku?!"

"I heard from a birdie that you and Roxas are a thing. Or was that me eavesdropping?"

"You were spying on me?"

"I always have been." He moved closer pinning Sora against the wall.

"Riku! Stop!"

"No! I won't I do what I want and get what I want. If you resist it will hurt a lot"

Fear growing in Soras eyes, "what do you mean?" he said weakly

"Sora, I love you and it will forever stay that way. I will do whatever possible to make you love me back."

"Riku please don't…" shit, I'm crying!

"Sora," he said wiping a tear off his cheek "don't resist…"

"SORA?!" Roxas was banging on the door screaming Soras name. "SORA OPEN UP!"

"He can't right now" Riku was now putting a hand over my mouth as I screamed for help "he's too busy loving me" he said with a smirk.

"SORA!" Roxas was now trying to ram the door down at this point. "SORA!"

I was screaming as loud as I could until Riku held me harder against the wall by my neck. I was dangling at least a foot above the ground. I couldn't breathe

"SORA!" was the last words before he blacked out.

**Roxas' P.O.V.**

"SORA!"

"Sora?" Riku said as Sora passed out.

"Riku? Are you in there! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR! NOW!"

Riku ignored him and dropped Sora causing a loud thud.

"RIKU! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR BEFORE I TAKE IT DOWN!" I was ramming against the door weakening it with every thud.

**How do you guys like it so far? I know it's a cliffhanger but whatever. I probably won't update one of my stories tomorrow. Sorry but I don't know yet. R&R**


	3. I'm sorrytear

Hey guys! so school started...so I won't be able to write as much...*tear tear* I will post when I can... I hate school. Soooooooo sorryyyy...


End file.
